emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Dragon King
|name = ? |aliases = |afiliation = !Heaven Protector City--Founder#? |occupation = !Founder#? |relatives = |master(s) = Li Qiye |disciple(s) = |gender = !m#1 |age = |status = 0 |era = !6#1 |race = !True Dragons |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Sea#239 |nation = |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = !Immortal Physique--Dual; Grand Completion#355 |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |death_appearance = 1-Mentioned }} __TOC__ History He was the latest disciple of Li Qiye and died 30,000 years ago. He is the last deciple trained by Li Qiye in his form as the Dark Crow and is fondly referred to as Little Black or Blackie by his senior disciples and master, he is considered, perhaps, Li Qiye's greatest disciple. He’s lived through three generation of Immortal Emperors and is considered a Taboo Existence in his own right and was founder of the Heaven Protector City. Up until his master regained his true body, the Black Dragon King was the only being to have cultivated two Immortal Physiques and up to Grand Completion too. Li Qiye called this his greatest success. He never struggled for Heaven's Will because of his desire to stay within the Nine Worlds and preserve his master's plans while Li Qiye hibernated. Black Dragon King is a flood dragon that evolved into a True Dragon. According to Jian Wendi (A friend of Li Qiye from Empress Hong Tian's era) the Black Dragon King was given everything he has by Li Qiye, hence his fierce loyalty to his master. It is interesting to note that Black Dragon King had a sister disciple that was trained alongside him, Immortal Emperor Qian Li. This is the only mention of Li Qiye having two disciples at once. His Blood Lineage is also extremly pure and acording to Li Qiye it is an even more pure True Dragon blood Lineage than those in the Tenth World. When Immortal Emperor Ta Kong sought to meddle with the Immortal Demon Grotto after being tipped off about it by Ga Zun, it was Black Dragon King who confronted him so that his master's plans wouldn't be ruined. He eventually killed Ta Kong in the struggle and tore apart Heaven's Will, bringing about the Difficult Dao Era. It can be argued, had he chosen to become Immortal Emperor, he would have been the strongest one up until that point in history. He then lead his Regiment and other powerful Cultivators under Li Qiye including the Calamity God of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect on a Campaign to invade the Immortal Demon Grotto in order to recapture Li Qiye's true body by offering Ta Kong's Heaven's Will as an offering to the Grotto however the Ancient Mings Remanats staged a comeback and the Black Dragon King fought against the Ancient Ming and the "Old Man" of the Immortal Demon Grotto with the outcome of the battle being the complete destruction of the Black Dragon Kings Regiment and Allies, heavy casulties for the Ancient Ming and the "Old Man" being fatally wounded. Techniques True Dragon's Powers: Ability to cheat death. Every generation, he can create a new body and transfer his soul into it, along with all his cultivation. Because of this, each new body is successively more powerful than the next. Also, each new body can practice another Immortal Physique, making his growth near unstoppable. However, during the assault on the Immortal Demons Grotto and the rescue of Li Qiye's true body, his third and most powerful body was destroyed. Only a small portion of his soul managed to escape and form a new body. Subsequently, this new body was significantly weaker than his last, though he still a force to be reckoned with, he has gone into hiding and is slowly gathering his strength, knowing that the Ancient Ming are attempting to make a return to the Nine Worlds. Category:Li Qiye's disciples Category:Grand Completion Immortal Physique